


You're In Trouble

by NidoranDuran



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facials, Femdom, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hotdogging, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko, Mako, Satsuki, and Nonon know that you’ve been secretly dating all four of them at once, and they decide the only fair way to get back at you is to tie you to the bed and show you what you deserve. Second person POV, male reader/Ryuko, Mako, Satsuki, and Nonon. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In Trouble

You know the second that they all eye you the way they are that you have fucked up royally. The plan to simultaneously and totally in secret date Ryuko, Mako, Satsuki, and Nonon had hinged on them not sharing as many details as they had, but it's clear that they're now very wise to the fact that all of their 'secret boyfriends' are in fact the same guy. And maybe there was some sliver of a hope they weren't going to be mad with you, and to be fair that may hold true, as you don't exactly know what to make of the way they've stripped you naked and tied you to the headboard of your bed.

"So, no hard feelings, right girls?" you say nervously as they all stare at you. Not even at your cock as it stands rock hard and proud, big enough to have made them all scream your name on more than one occasion each. Staring at you, and none too happy with what you've pulled. "It's all in good fun, and you're all friends still."

"Because we've decided to be mad at you instead of at each other," Satsuki says coldly. "And instead of getting mad at you tricking and lying to us, we're going to make you suffer."

"But you've been fantasizing about this, haven't you pervert?" Ryuko asks, hands reaching up her skirt and sliding her blue and white striped panties down her legs. Your eyes can't help but follow the descent of her underwear as she steps out of it and pulls it up, bearing it proudly."About having all four of us in the same room, all willing to share you?" She steps forward, reaching for your cock with the hand still holding her underwear, and uses it to grip your cock. "Well now you're going to get it, but I think you're about to regret the fantasy by the time we're done with you."

The unbreaking gaze she stares at you with is intimidating enough for you to avert your eyes even as she starts to give you a pantyjob, rapidly stroking your cock with the soft material of the underwear she's had on all day, and the contrast of where the flesh of her fingers is touching your cock and where it's the fabric leaves you twisting eagerly about, your cock quickly throbbing in her tight grip. It's a lot to take in, and you've been here many a time before, but something about this feels different, almost off, and there's an evil in her eyes where the playfulness usually is.

"I bet you want me to put them back on when you cum in them, right? That's what you're used to." Her voice isn't quite angry, but it's a wicked sort of playful, the kind that seems driven by spite and charged with something that will surely not spell good things for you as she continues to jerk you off. "Watching me slip the cummy panties back on and going about my day, or dropping to my knees and sucking your cock." She bites her lip, and amid the look on her face you see a brief flash of excitement, as if her resolve is shaken by the excitement you know damn well she feels when she does it.

"Yes," you groan, struggling against the leather cuffs keeping you tied to the posts of the headboard, utterly helpless against her teasing as she strokes your cock faster and faster. She's winding you up for something and it's almost painfully obvious where this is leading, but as she works your cock over you barely even care, too busy struggling not to embarrass yourself by bucking upward and fucking her hand as the other girls watch and snicker. There's nothing you can do but just accept what she's doing to you and hope you come out of this okay. "I love it when you do that."

"Because you're a pervert," Ryuko spits, licking her lips as she looks over to the others. "Isn't that right, girls? Isn't our boyfriend such a pervert?"

"He is," Mako says in agreement.

"It's perverse that he likes girls wearing his cum all day," Nonon says, even as her cheeks light up; you've blown more than a couple loads into her delicate pink panties too.

Satsuki remains the only one not smiling and snickering, nothing playful or mischievous about the look on her face. Just steady cold. "His degree of sexual deviancy is downright embarrassing."

"See?" Ryuko asks, looking back at you, leaning in close, leaving you braced for a kiss, only for her to pull back sharply and laugh. "We all think you're a pervert. Playing four girls along like this... It's shameful, and now you're about to cum in my pair of my panties, aren't you?" Her hand quickens its pace, and her other reaches down to fondle your balls as she works you up. "Aren't you about to cum in my panties, pervert?"

"Yes!" you shout, head slamming back into the pillow as you give in to the amazing work her hand is doing at your cock. It feels so good, and you're so ready to feel it all work up to its beautiful end, but just as you're verging on the edge, Ryuko's hand pulls away, takes her underwear with them, and you're left furiously humping the air as your cock throbs and you're left groaning in frustration, milliseconds away from being able to cum and left too frustrated by her teasing to stay still. "Fuck!" you yell. "Why, Ryuko?"

"Because perverts don't deserve to get off," she sneered, now outright off of the bed and watching your dick ache. "And it looks like you were so close, too. Maybe if you'd kept your mouth shut you would have been able to blow your load, but now you're stuck like this, and we all get to watch you squirm."

It's the worst of your fears. They're not going to just break up with you and yell and throw things around your apartment, they're going to torment you, and you can't do anything to stop them, lying there limp and staring at the girls, their eyes all heavy upon you as you lie there ashamed and helpless on the bed, forced to just accept their cruel treatment as your cock slowly comes down from its high. Not from rigidity, of course; you're going to be rock hard for days at this rate. But from the perilous edge where even a stiff breeze will send you going over the edge. And it is only then, as you finally calm down and your cock stops throbbing uncontrollably, that Mako undoes her top and steps toward the bed.

"You've been very naughty," she says, disapproving and frowning as she spreads her plump tits apart and kneels down into your lap, wrapping their warm, soft embrace tightly around your cock. "And I am very disappointed in you for leading all of us on. Especially Ryuko!" But even disapproving, Mako looks adorable as she starts to rock her breasts up and down your cock. It feels so good, especially after your neglected cock suffered the tease by Ryuko, and it's impossible not to groan as you stare down at her, unable to pull your eyes away from the cute, perky brunette giving you a titfuck. She's always been good for some very fast and smooth titfucks and this is hardly the exception.

You want to be smart about this, want to know that you're not being fucked with again, that Mako won't pull away at the last second. But it's so hard to get invested when you can see the gleam in her eye, the excitement and wicked delight of a girl who is so happy to be playing along with a plan that you're all but certain is meant to agonize you and nothing else. The harshest form of 'we're over' you could ever imagine, and for all you know they're not even going to undo your cuffs before they get dressed again and head out of your apartment, leaving you like this until someone comes by and finds you in this sorry state. It's a frustrating sort of mess, and you're all but guaranteed to be nowhere near done with this yet.

But it feels so fucking good.

"Mako," you groan. You want to apologize, but you did that about a hundred times when all four of them greeted you at the door and before they had gotten a single word in yet. 'Sorry' won't cut it anymore, but at the same time, everything inside of you is screaming to do that, to find some way out of this as Mako's luscious breasts work at your cock without pause. There's nothing to save you here, and you're subject to the whims of a brain trust that includes the cruel minds of Satsuki, Nonon, and even to some degree Ryuko. Mako is along for the ride after the hurt you've caused her, but you're certain this isn't her idea, but it also means that she's maybe the best shot you have of getting out of this okay. "Please, I want to cum so badly, and I--"

"All over my face, right?" she asks, interrupting you with a gleeful smile and a chipper tone. "I saw the way you were throbbing, and I bet you'd probably cum so much if I finished you off. All over my face, and coating my breasts in cum too... There would be so much, and you know how much I love swallowing you cum, right?"

"Right," you groan, nodding happily. "I know you do. You love it, so why don't you finish me off, let me cum all over your tits and into your mouth? I'm sure you'd enjoy that a lot more than just teasing me. You love my cum so much."

"I do." Mako builds up speed, fingers toying with her perky nipples as she drags her breasts up and down your cock steadily, almost mercilessly, and for a moment it almost feels like you might get your way here as she keeps up the attention, the burst of effort before you surely not for nothing. She can't be just leading you on; this has to go somewhere. Has to end with giving her what 'she' wants, and your cock aches excitedly at the prospect. You're so close, so ready to lose yourself, and it's just a little longer.

"I knew I could count of you, Mako. And here it comes, I'm--hey!" You've been betrayed, Mako laughing as she pulls back from you sharply, and while you should have absolutely seen it coming, it still stings to see her draw back, releasing her breasts and smiling wide as your cock is left at the verge of release once more. It's maddening, but it seems par for the course, and you feel like kind of an idiot for falling for it. She just seemed so earnest, and the least vengeance-driven or petty of the group, so you figured there was a decent chance. Clearly, it was all for naught.

"So gullible," Non said, jumping onto the bed as Mako left it. "I can't believe you fell for that! What a loser." Nonon comes on strong, in all the ways you'd expect her to, as she teases your cock with her fingers, which tap slowly along the lengthy shaft on the way up. "And what a waste of a perfectly good cock. Why does the biggest dick I've ever seen have to be attached to such a perverted loser like you?" It's no surprise that she's going all out with teasing you and digging in with cruel remarks. It's basically what the sarcastic musician does. But oh god does it feel agonizing as her fingers dance along your cock as it comes down from yet another just-short orgasm.

The pace has been set now for what the rest of them are doing, with Mako being the last hope of cumming, because Nonon and Satsuki sure as fuck aren't going to take any mercy on you. And there's nothing you can do to stop it, given the fact that you're so absolutely helpless and tied up. Taking full advantage of that, Nonon takes her sweet time in pushing her shorts down and getting her panties off, certain that by the time she backs her perky bubble butt up against your cock, you're back to zero and even more frustrated than ever. "Fuck, Nonon, please, don't do this to me."

"Suck it up," she groaned, hands on her thighs as she grinds her cock up and down against your cock. The sway in her hips is so graceful, so steady, and her perky, jiggling ass is something you're hopelessly enthralled by. For such a lean and wiry girl she's been gifted with a toned ass with some nice definition and as it bounces along with each up and down motion she uses to hotdog you, you're hypnotized. "A pervert like you shouldn't be complaining that a cute girl wants to rub her ass on his cock, even if it's as a punishment. Soak in the sight of it and enjoy yourself, because it might be the last time you ever get to see it again."

The thought chews up at you in ways you want to feel bad about, but are too busy being tormented by Nonon's ass and two successive rounds of orgasm denial to. This isn't the time for 'woe is me' regrets and trying to justify to yourself that somehow you aren't a massive idiot for trying to date all four girls at once, but as you stare at her round ass jiggling about and rubbing up against your cock, the prospect of never being able to see it, feel or, or most importantly, fuck it, ever again is not a very nice thought, and you struggle and groan against your bindings more and more as she taunts you with her perfect behind.

The sweet temptation is made only worse by the way she's started to moan, and her arm moves like there's a hand between her legs, like she's touching yourself, and you're almost certain that she is. "I bet you want to cum all over my back right now, you filthy perv," she moans, head rolling back in all of the confirmation you need that Nonon is indeed jilling off while she faces away from you. "Just paint it with all of that hot cum and give me every last drop, but guess what?" You already know the answer, and as your cock aches, you don't bother to do anything to engage her as she waits until the very last second to pull away, smiling happily as she pulls her hand back from her pussy and pushes her hips forward. "You don't get to."

It's not a surprise anymore, it's just evil, and you twist about hotly as she turns around to shoot you her feline grin, sticking her tongue out to lick her fingers clean of her own nectar before she rolls off of the bed entirely. "Make him regret everything, Satsuki!" she says supportively, smiling at the black-haired girl who stands stoic and almost completely naked in front of you. The only thing she wore was a sleek pair of black thigh-highs.

"You have made a lot of grave mistakes," she says sternly, walking toward you along the side of the bed. "And I intend to punish you for all of them. The other girls decided it was sufficient only to taunt you with the promise of release, but I feel like you deserve to have to do more than that, so I will make you service me while I bring you to the edge. And if you do not eat me out properly and like I know you can, then I will leave you like this all night, understood?" She doesn't actually wait for an answer from you, terrifying and steady as she climbs onto the bed and sits down backwards on your face, lowering her dripping pussy against your lips and pressing her weight squarely down against them.

You get to work, not much choice in the matter as you start to devour Satsuki's tart pussy, all while her feet lift up off of the bed and settle onto the base of your cock from either side. It's not a surprise when she starts to give you a footjob. You're used to this all by now; Satsuki is almost frighteningly dominant and lays out what she wants perfectly before taking precisely that. It's something you're just used to by now, ready for the brunt of whatever she has in store for you, but you've never been tied up before, and she has never pressed down quite this hard against your lips as she sat on your face, usually straddling your head and using her knees to take most of her weight.

But with no options but to devour her pussy, you do your best to keep Satsuki happy, fully believing her threat about what will happen if you don't. She's believable and intimidating as could be, and that terror keeps you right where you are, licking deep into her folds, kissing her puffy mound as it grinds against your lips and drips the steady trickle of her juices into her mouth. She's soaking wet, almost to an embarrassing degree, but you can't acknowledge it or say anything, almost certainly in line for retribution if you try to. Your hand has been forced, and you're stuck left to service her with your mouth as she makes sure you take it the worst of all.

At least she's the most quiet. Save for the forced steadiness of her breath, she's almost completely quiet as you eat her pussy. Her footjob is surprisingly deft even from this precarious position perched atop your face. Her soles rub up and down your cock, moving with ease along the shaft. Her weight never settles onto your lap or even with her legs onto your chest, and it's all kept on your face to keep her pussy in tight, but there's not too much about that worth complaining about as you're treated to something quite amazing in the form of her dexterous and focused foot job. She knows exactly what she's doing and how to make it feel amazing, and the balance of all the thing she's doing to keep it so steady would definitely have your awestruck respect if Satsuki weren't currently using it to torment you with such wicked glee. But she is, and you can't in good conscience get invested in how fucking good it feels, knowing it's all going to go nowhere. She's not doing this to make you cum all over her stockings, she's doing this to make you ache, and she's succeeding.

"Pervert," Satsuki snarls. shattering the silence you were thankful for. "But at least you're a pervert who knows how to use his tongue, and that makes this acceptable enough for my tastes." Her eyes are narrow as she keeps her feet moving, carefully watching your cock and making sure that at the first sign of you being about to blow your load, she pulls away. "I may have to find a use for you, yet," she says curtly as she pulls herself from your lips, rising up to kneel over you and giving you a look at her full, plump ass. "After all, it would be a shame to let this cock go to waste, unfaithful as it may be."

Once more, you squirm and wriggle in agony as they watch you come down from your high, laughing and staring, but now they've each had their fill of you, and sure this is all over right? "Okay, so... Y-you're going to let me go now, right?" you ask them. A plea for mercy, for decency. "You've proven your points and gotten your revenge. So you can untie me and go back to your lives now."

"Mm, not yet," Ryuko purred as she took a step forward. "I actually think there's something else I want to do to you first."

"Oh, me too!" Mako said excitedly, moving a few steps quicker.

Nonon shrugged. "Eh, what the fuck, I have nowhere to be."

Satsuki nodded, never having actually stepped away from you entirely. "I think the last few things we've done might not have been the best representation of exactly how we took the news. Perhaps we should show you the reality of what we think."

You're almost certain they're fucking with you again as they all climb onto the bed at once, heads lowering down as Mako kisses the head of your cock, Satsuki gives a lick up the length shaft, Ryuko goes for your balls, and Nonon gets even lower still as lays a kiss onto your ass. Hands grab at you all at once, guiding you hurriedly into position as all four sets of eyes stare adoringly up at you, and the wry mischief of vengeance-seeking orgasm denial seems to be gone, replaced by something much more affectionate.

It's hard to believe anything, though, even as Mako starts to suck on your head, taking you into her warm, wet mouth. She's such an eager cocksucker, and though she has some trouble taking you down all the way due to your length and the way that your girth strains against her throat, she's happy to give you a shallow but very rapid, sloppy blowjob, focusing on the topmost inches of your cock. Her tongue slithers happily around the shaft, and all the while a pair of bright brown eyes simply refuse to break away from yours as she goes at you happily.

Usually, her hand is on your shaft. Sometimes both hands for good measure. But this time, it's the loving touch of Satsuki against the length of your cock, her tongue making broad licks up the shaft. There is nothing sloppy about the way she moves with the utmost of grace and poise, looking in control and fearsome even when she's licking your cock all over. Everything has a purpose and a direction, driven by a concerted effort to make you feel good, and she puts all of her expertise and focus behind it. Her eyes are a lot more stern, and leave you feeling like you have to stay still and submit, not sure if anyone can dominantly suck a cock but certain that if anyone could, it would be Satsuki.

Ryuko goes for your balls, and she is the absolute opposite of all the steadiness and composure of her sister beside her. Her mouth wraps around one of your balls, sucking eagerly on them as she keeps her gaze locked with you. There's lust and determination behind her eyes as she lets herself get carried away by the bubbling arousal within her. She sucks and kisses and licks and slurps at your sac, never settling on a specific pattern or technique as she goes at you. Sometimes, it's long licks up your balls. Other times, she's taking one into her mouth and slurping noisily on it. But the way she does it compensates fully for whatever is lost in the sloppiness of what she does, and having your balls worshiped is hardly something you can complain about.

And then there's Nonon, the filthiest little bitch you've ever seen, burying her tongue into your ass and rimming you eagerly while the other three focus on more 'sensible' regions. She's tongued your ass enough times to know that it can drive you wild and she is going absolutely crazy with the licks as she tries to keep up with the swiftness the other girls are going at. There's something playful in her gaze, like she knows full well that this is something many would find off-putting, but that not only are you letting her do it, but you're loving every second of it, and she wants to remind you that not only was she right, but that you're just as bad as she is.

Your cock has been through a lot tonight already, and as much as you don't trust them, it feels too good not to, and you're left moaning and twisting as they worship your cock, all four of them working in steady concert to get you off, and you realize that they aren't fucking with you as their gaze looks so pleading. You missed something along the way, it seems, but now as their fourfold assault brings you to the edge, you take a huge risk in groaning, "I'm cumming!"

It's a miracle when they don't pull away. There's no laughter, no mockery. Nonon and Ryuko pull up, all four of them pressing their cheeks together as your cock twitches and erupts in their faces. After being teased to the edge four times, you've been primed to cum like you've never cum before, and in that one load, you fire off enough cum that they all take massive facials, each of them given ample amounts of cum, gasping as they watch you blow the biggest load any of them have ever seen before. "Fuck," you groan, struggling not to thrash on the bed as the pleasure hits you. Being pushed like this has been oddly satisfying, and you start to wonder if there was any ill will behind this to begin with as you go limp on the bed.

The girls turn toward each other for a moment, treating you to the sight of them licking and kissing each others' faces, cleaning the cum off of one another before finally they turned back to you.

"You might be a sick pervert," Ryuko said softly.

"And a loser," Nonon chimed in.

Mako added, "And an ass for leading all four of us on!" 

"But we want you to be our sick pervert together," Satsuki said, all four of them laying a kiss to your cock tip in unison.


End file.
